Abstract Daddy
El Abstract Daddy '''(también conocido como el '''Ideal Father) es una criatura que James Sunderland encuentra en Silent Hill 2, y es un símbolo del pasado de Angela Orosco."Comentario sobre las criaturas de Silent Hill". Silent Hill 3 公式完全攻略ガイド/失われた記憶 サイレントヒル・クロニクル de Estrategia Oficial de Silent Hill 3 / Lost Memories: Silent Hill Chronicle (en japonés). NTT Publishing Co., Ltd. 2003-07-31. p. 49. ISBN 4-7571-8145-0. James lucha contra este monstruo como un jefe cerca del final del Laberinto, mientras que variantes de él más pequeños y más débiles pueden ser encontrados más tarde en el Hotel Lakeview. Apariencia Tiene la apariencia de dos figuras una masculina y otra femenina sobre una cama, y esta cubierto con una especie de "manta" de piel podrida. Las dos formas parecen tener relaciones sexuales y parecen estar atrapadas en una placa rectangular, con los brazos de la figura "macho" o superior y las piernas colgando por la parte inferior. Se mueve a cuatro patas, y la parte inferior de la bestia tiene el aspecto de una cama con cuatro postes. Características El ataque del Abstract Daddy consiste simplemente en correr tras su presa e intentar aplastarla, embistiéndola con su enorme cuerpo, o saltarle encima e intentar asfixiarla atrapándole la cabeza con su "boca", semejante a una vagina. Si James lucha para liberarse puede conseguir salir de su "boca". Debido a las limitables condiciones de la habitación, es aconsejable huir de un extremo a otro en diagonal y disparar con la escopeta, y a continuación, pasar al otro extremo. Si lo hace, el jugador sufrirá poco o ningún daño. El rifle también puede ser utilizado ya que supera en poder de fuego a la escopeta, aunque disparando es más lento, dando a la criatura la oportunidad de atacar, por lo que no es recomendable para jugadores inexpertos. Luchar contra él cuerpo a cuerpo es muy difícil y debe ser tomado como último recurso. Una vez que el jugador finalmente inflige el daño necesario a la criatura, ésta finalmente caerá, se desinflará, y morirá. La versión que aparece en el Hotel Lakeview es diferente a la versión del Laberinto. Estos se mueven mucho más rápido, pero son mucho más fáciles de matar, sólo es necesario un disparo de escopeta para derribarlos. Además, no atacan a menos que se les provoque. Simbolismo thumb|230px|El Abstract Daddy cerca de Angela. Masahiro Ito ha dicho que el Abstract Daddy representa al padre de Angela, Thomas Orosco, y/o también al hermano de Angela, que pesa sobre ella en una cama. Masahiro, Ito (adsk4). “"Abstract Daddy" means Angela's father (or brother) who is hanging over her body on a "bed".” 16th February 2013. Tweet. Esto es sugestivo de los abusos sexuales que ella sufrió a las manos de su padre y de su hermano. Es de notar que la figura de abajo grita y es atormentada, y su "boca" se asemeja a un orificio vaginal, que también simboliza el abuso sexual. Los monstruos que aparecen más tarde en el Hotel Lakeview pueden ser una indicación o una prefiguración de que Angela está en alguna parte del hotel. Los más pequeños Abstract Daddies pueden ser representativos del hermano de Angela, mientras que el modelo jefe grande y más fuerte es "Thomas". Después de que Angela desaparezca entre las llamas, estos monstruos no vuelven a aparecer más. Curiosidades * Antes de la publicación del Libro Lost Memories, donde confirman oficialmente el nombre de la criatura, la cama había sido comparada con una puerta, adjudicándose así, el nombre común de "Doorman", pero este nombre no es oficial. * El Abstract Daddy es la única criatura que James encuentra que no se forma a partir de su propia psicología, pues su significado radica en la psicología de Angela. * La derrota del Abstract Daddy en Silent Hill HD Collection otorga el trofeo/logro "Trauma Infantil". * El Abstract Daddy es el primer monstruo de la saga que está formado por dos figuras humanas; los otros son Two-Back y Siam. Referencias Galería abstractdaddy.jpg|James enfrentándose con el Abstract Daddy. abstractdaddy2.jpg|Un vistazo más cerca al Abstract Daddy. AbstractDaddyAttack.png|El Abstract Daddy asfixiando a James. abstractdaddy4.jpg|Diseño del Abstract Daddy. abstractdaddy5.jpg|Angela mirando el cadáver del Abstract Daddy. abstractdaddy6.jpg|Un Abstract Daddy pequeño en un pasillo del Hotel Lakeview. Abstractsh2.png en:Abstract Daddy Categoría:Monstruos de Silent Hill 2 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Jefes de Silent Hill 2 Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Manifestaciones